Ma renaissance
by Wendy's Stories
Summary: Bella tente désespérément de survivre au départ d’Edward. Un jour, elle fait la rencontre de Wendy, jeune enfant que le destin à détruit. Bella semble revivre à son contact jusqu'à ce qu’Edward revient avec de mauvaises nouvelles …
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction se passe de suite après **Fascination**. Reprend simplement le thème de **Tentation,** livre que je n'ai pas lu**** … ****!**

_________________________________________________________

Je m'appelle Bella. Isabella Swan, en réalité. Mais je préfère nettement Bella.

Vous ne me connaissez pas ? C'est normal à vrai dire … J'habite depuis deux ans à Forks, petite bourgade insignifiante de la péninsule d'Olympic de l'Etat de Washington, bourgade où il y a du soleil 3 jours par ans … Avant j'habitais à Phoenix, ville ou la pluie n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais pour ma mère, j'ai décidée de partir.

Je pensais que ma vie serait aussi insignifiante que cette ville. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas … du tout.

Je suis arrivée, et j'ai vite été attirée par un groupe de personnes, une fratrie. Et plus précisément l'un d'eux, Edward. Son comportement m'a intrigué au point que je fasse des recherches sur lui …

Je pensais à tout, sauf à ce que je venais de découvrir.

C'était un vampire.

Dés lors, ma vie à changée, elle c'est illuminée d'un seul coup, comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie avec un bandeau sur les yeux, et qu'il me l'avait enlevé, me permettant de le voir, lui et rien d'autre.

Notre relation est devenue sensuelle, passionnée. On s'est aimés, et pour lui j'aurais été prête à tout, même mourir. Mais il ne l'a pas voulu. Il m'a alors laissée, considérant qu'il valait mieux pour moi avoir une vie, baigné de lumière et de gens qui m'aimerais …

Il avait tord. Tout à changé depuis qu'il n'est plus là …


	2. Chapitre 1: Toi et Moi

**Chapitre 1 : Toi et moi.**

Cela fait presque un an qu'il est parti. Un an qu'il m'a laissée, seule dans cette ville que je déteste au plus haut point, avec pour seule compagnie un Charlie qui essaye tout pour me voir sourire, et reprendre des couleurs. Mais ces couleurs, elles ne reviendront jamais. Trois semaines après SON départ, j'ai été mordue par Victoria, par vengeance … J'avais si mal que je voulais mourir, et cette fois personne n'a été là pour me sauver … Trois jours de torture horrible, pour l'éternité seule. Voila ce qu'elle m'offrait.

Et en effet, je suis seule.

Renée vis toujours avec Phil, et ils sont en Floride. Charlie à rencontré Emma, jeune française qui à confondue Washington et l'Etat de Washington… Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica et Angela sont à Port Angeles pour faire leurs études. Et moi je suis resté à Forks … Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être exposé au soleil comme je ne supporte plus la chaleur. Etrange pour une fille du sud, non ?

Au final, je ne sort que très rarement de chez moi, seulement pour allez à la boucherie er récupérer le sang animal. Nourriture obligatoire, mais qui me révulse au plus au point … Et aujourd'hui je ne compte pas déroger à la règle. Mon lit, bien qu'inutile maintenant, m'attire par sa protection contre le monde des humains … C'est donc affalée sur les couvertures, mon ordinateur portable sur les jambes, que je compte passer ma journée …

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfants.

Dérangé, je me levais et me dirigea par la fenêtre, passant un coup d'œil dehors. C'est là que je la vis. Une petite fille était assise sur le sol, tenant son genou droit ensanglanté, un vélo à ces pieds. Elle était seule. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de ma chambre pour aider cette enfant. Sa mère le fera bien. C'est donc sur cette pensée que je retournai me coucher remettant mon ordinateur sur moi. Pourtant, les pleurs continuaient. Intriguée, puis rapidement agacée, je me levais du lit, regardant l'enfant. Celle-ci était toujours sur le bitume, saignante et seule. A cette vision, je décidais de sortir de ma chambre et d'aider cette gamine. Le sang ne me faisait pas peur, ce qui était fort étrange pour un nouveau-né. A mon réveil, je n'étais pas affamée, je n'avais pas cette soif que ressente tout les nouveaux … A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais faim. Mais le sang est quand même une nécessité pour mon organisme alors je faisais des efforts …

Arrivant rapidement dans l'entrée, je jetais un coup d'œil voir si elle était toujours là, ce qui était le cas. Alors je sortis, bravant l'air frais, le dehors.

Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle, gardant une simple distance de sécurité pour sa survie. Elle me regardait, ses pleurs s'étant taris. Ses grands yeux noisette reflétaient la tristesse et la douleur. Les mêmes que les miens selon mon père. Déranger par cette proximité, je passai mes mains sur ses hanches, l'emprisonnant contre moi et la portant aussi facilement que je porterais une plume. La calant tout contre moi, je fis rapidement demi-tour et pénétra chez moi, claquant la porte derrière nous. Avant même qu'elle n'émette le moindre son, je la posai sur la plan de travail de la cuisine, et, la laissant là, remonta au premier pour prendre la trousse de premiers secours, le tout très rapidement. Revenant à ses cotés, je remarquais qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, semblant attiré par la faible luminosité. Sans un mot de sa part et de la mienne, je pris délicatement son genoux dénudé dans ma main glacé, elle ne put d'ailleurs réprimée un frisson, son cœur se mettant à battre plus rapidement. Je nettoyai sa plaie avec du coton et un peu d'alcool. Cela dû piquer, vu la légère grimace qu'elle ne pu retenir, et je lassai échapper un léger rire. Puis continuant comme si de rien n'était, je protégeai sa jambe avec un bandage blanc. Relevant la tête je vis qu'elle me regardait. Je lui souris, ce qu'elle me rendit.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Ses longs cheveux or retombaient de façon désordonnée sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir tant pleuré, et ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Son visage rond, me fit penser à moi plus jeune. D'ailleurs tout chez elle me faisait penser à moi plus jeune …

**- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » **

Une petite voix me fit sortir de mes pensées, si bien que je relevais la tête, et me retrouvait seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette proximité me fit peur, si bien que je reculais brusquement.

**- « Pardon ? » **

**- « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »** Fit la petite fille, en rigolant.

Probablement que ma question lui paru idiote. Mais en réalité c'est son audace qui me surprit. Elle était dans une maison inconnue, avec une vampire -enfin ça elle ne le sait pas …- avec une inconnue …

**- « Bella »** répondis-je.

**- « C'est joli Bella … »**

**- « En réalité c'est Isabella, mais ça va plus vite et c'est plus joli »**

**- « J'aime bien Isabella … »**

**- « Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

**- « Moi c'est Wendy »** fit-elle avec une grimace.

Son regard dériva sur une photo appartenant à mon père. Dessus il y avait ma mère, qui me tenait dans ses bras, le jour de ma naissance. Wendy semblait attristée par cette photo. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombre, tristes, et cela me fit de la peine. Délicatement, je fis glisser ma main sur son bras, veillant bien à cacher ma peau glacé de la sienne, que je devinais brulante.

Ce contact la fit sursauter.

**- « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Wendy ? »**

**- « Où elle est ta maman ? »**

Désarçonné par cette questions, je ne pu empêcher le souvenir de nos au revoir surgir en moi. Et cela me fit mal …

**- « Bella ? »**

**- « Elle est avec son nouveau mari … En Floride. »**

**- « Elle te manque ? »**

Je failli répondre que non. Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que je me mentais à moi-même. Alors je fus sincère.

**- « Parfois seulement. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse alors je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne pour être malheureuse … »**

**- « Mon papa à moi il dit que ma maman elle est au ciel avec les anges … »**

**- « Oh … Wendy je … »**

**- « Elle me manque un peu. Mais ça va, parce que je sais aussi qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est. »**

**- « Et ton papa, il est où là ? »**

**- « Il fait dodo dans son lit. Il ma dit de ne pas le déranger pendant sa sieste, et d'attendre Annie, mais elle n'est pas venue hier … »**

**- « Qui est Annie ? »**

**- « Ma nounou, elle vient tout les jours quand mon papa il travaille … »**

**- « Attends, tu as dit hier ? »**

**- « Oui, mon papa il dort depuis longtemps hein ? » **Fit-elle fièrement.

**- « Viens, je te ramène chez toi. On va allez trouver ton papa »**

**- « Mais il ne veut pas être déranger ! »**

**- « Ne t'en fais pas, il doit être réveillé maintenant … »**

Je pris rapidement Wendy dans mes bras, et tout en la calant contre moi, j'écrivis un mot à mon père, au cas où il rentrerait avant moi. Puis, je pris mes clés de voitures et sortis de la maison, prenant soin de la refermer derrière moi. L'installant sur le siège du passager, je montais dans la voiture et démarra. Wendy m'indiquait le chemin tournant à droite, à gauche, nous perdant maintes fois … Puis nous arrivâmes à bon port après 20 bonnes minutes de voiture, pour en réalité 10 minutes de marche. Elle vivait dans une petite maison blanche, entouré de verdure. Je remarquais sans problème que les volets étaient fermés, et je ne sentais aucune présence dans la maison. Je détachai Wendy du siège et la prit dans mes bras. Marchant dans la direction de la porte, je fus prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Doucement, je la posai à terre et lui ordonna de retourner à la voiture, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher.

Libéré de la garde de la fillette, je marchais vers la porte, fermée. Sans trop me faire remarquer par les voisins et Wendy, j'enfonçais la porte et pénétrai dans l'habitacle. La maisonnette sentais le refermé et le sang. Suivant malgré moi l'odeur, je me retrouvais rapidement dans la salle de bain où une vision d'horreur me frappa de plein fouet.

Un homme était étendu dans une baignoire de sang, les yeux ouvert et exorbités, le visage fermé et triste. Je n'eu aucun mal à trouver la cause de la mort qui était suicide par mutilation. Les poignets étaient ouverts à différents endroits, et une lame de rasoir était sur le sol, prés de l'endroit où pendait une main. L'odeur me révulsa, et plus encore quand je réalisais que l'homme en question était le père de Wendy. Je sortis alors précipitamment de la maison pour la rejoindre qui m'attendait sagement dans la voiture.

**- « Alors il est où mon papa ? Il fait encore dodo ?»**

Je ne pu répondre à la question. Son visage était rayonnant et plein d'espoir. Lui annoncer que son papa était avec sa maman au ciel … lui briserait le cœur.

**- « Il n'était pas ici Wendy. Je … je vais appeler quelqu'un pour le retrouver d'accord ? »**

**- « D'accord Bella. »**

Cherchant dans ma poche mon portable, je composai ensuite rapidement un numéro et porta le combiné à mon oreille.

**- « Commissariat de Forks, j'écoute ? »**

**- « J'aimerais parler à mon père, Charlie Swan. C'est … » **chuchotant **« … à propos d'un suicide »**

**__________________________________________________**

_Voila un news chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait !_

_Bon, les premiers chapitres servent surtout à donner le ton. Une Bella trsite et seule, la renconte avec Wendy, jeune enfant pleine de vie qui subit des épreuves dures ... _

_Laisser moi vos impressions !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tu n'es plus seule Bella !

**Chapitre 2 : Tu n'es plus seule Bella !**

_Le corps froid de l'homme … La baignoire. _

_Le sang glissant lentement de la main inerte, tombant goutte à goutte sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, près de la lame de rasoir. Les yeux blancs révulsés, le visage déformé par la souffrance …_

Ses images me hantaient depuis que je les avaient vus, que je les avais vécus … Elles se répétaient dans ma tête jours et nuits. Je ressentais encore l'odeur fraiche du sang, son odeur de fer, de sel … Je revoyais encore mon père annoncer à Wendy que son papa n'était plus là, et qu'on lui trouverait vite une famille pour s'occuper d'elle. Je la revoyais verser de grosse larmes, larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus quand j'ai finalement été obligé de lui dire qu'il avait rejoint sa maman au ciel … Mais je me revois aussi dans les yeux de mon père. J'étais là, avec Wendy la tenant fort dans mes bras, lui promettant de m'occuper d'elle quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je me revois à travers son regard plein d'espoir, lui promettant une vie sans peine, sans douleur … Promesse que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais tenir du fait de ma condition … Pourtant je ressens encore sa chaleur contre mon corps froid. Je ressens encore les différents sentiments qui parcouraient mon corps meurtrie à ce moment là, la joie et l'amour …

Parce que je m'étais rendu compte que je m'étais attaché à la petit Wendy, jeune demoiselle qui me ressemblait en tout point.

Je fus sortie de mes songes par des gémissements provenant de ma chambre. Je me levai rapidement du canapé sur lequel je « dormais » depuis 5 jours, depuis que Wendy occupait ma chambre. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit à la volée la porte de ma chambre. Wendy se tournai dans tout les sens, s'enroulant dans la grosse couverture, alors que son corps suait. Elle gémissait des mots incompréhensibles, même pour moi, et serrait les poings. Je me retrouvai rapidement à ces cotés, posa ma main sur son épaule.

**- « Wendy ? »**

Seuls ses gémissements me répondirent. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars, comme tous les enfants, mais jamais comme maintenant …

**- « Wendy ? Réveille-toi maintenant ! »**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur et surtout l'incompréhension.

**- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**- « J'ai fait un cauchemar … » **dit-elle, penaude.

**- « Je crois aussi … » **Riant légèrement** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? »**

**- « Un monsieur. Il me disait de courir, alors j'ai couru. Et tu étais dans mon rêve mais tu étais toute blanche, encore que maintenant, et tes yeux ils … »**

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient mes yeux ? » **la coupant.

**- « Ils étaient bleus ! Mais pas comme quand on pleure, ils étaient bleus ! Et tu t'es battu avec le monsieur, il était très méchant. Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal …»**

**- « C'est rien Wendy, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »**

Les larmes coulèrent encore sur ses joues. Je ne pu empêcher le besoin de la réconforter. Je la pris dans mes bras, collant son corps brulant contre le mien glacé. Sa tête était posée contre ma poitrine et ses mains enserraient ma taille, alors que je l'assis délicatement sur mes genoux. Je me mis à la bercer, chantonnant une musique lente, celle que me chantait Edward … Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves … alors que je continuai de la serrer tout contre moi.

[...]

Le lendemain, nous reçûmes une visite des services sociaux. Une femme et un homme étaient arrivés tôt le matin, pour nous signaler qu'une famille avait été affectée à Wendy et que cette dernière partira le lendemain.

Je senti mon cœur ce serré. Ce petit bout de femme allait me quitter, alors que je m'étais attachée à elle.

**- « Ne peut-elle pas resté ici ? »**

**- « Je ne pense pas mademoiselle. Wendy est une jeune enfant qui doit être placée dans une famille avec de bonnes ressources, et entouré de gens matures, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas ! » **répondit l'homme, sans aucune trace d'amabilité.

**- « C'est moi qui étais là pour la ramené chez elle ! C'est moi qui ai regardé Wendy pleurer ! C'est moi qui l'ai réconforté, qui l'ai nourrit, et loger cette dernière semaine ! Pas vous, pas Eux ! Moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrivée ici et me la prendre ! » **plaidais-je.

**- « Mademoiselle calmez-vous ! Notre but est de donner à cette enfant ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle. Alors si le meilleur c'est vous, elle restera ici, sinon elle devra partir. Pour son bien … »**

**- « Comment savoir ce qui est bien pour elle ? »**

**- « Des test, sur vous. »**

**- « Quels genres de test ? »**

**- « Vos aptitudes à garder une enfant, vos activités en dehors d'elle … »**

**- « Cela commence quand ? »**

**- « Ca a déjà commencé … »**

----------------------------------- 1 semaine plus tard ---------------------------------

**- « Alors ? Quels sont les résultats ? »**

**- « Depuis une semaine on vous observe Miss. Nous nous sommes renseignés sur vous, vos loisirs, vos fréquentations. Et nous avons été assez surpris. Vous êtes une jeune femme fragile, maladroite, solitaire et que vous soufrée du départ d'un homme selon vos amis. Amis que vous avez cessez de voir. Mais vous nous avez donné une tout autre image de vous. Vous êtes forte, rapide et intelligente. Et indéniablement, vous aimer cette enfant. Mais vous n'avez aucune ressource à votre charge, aucuns loisirs en dehors d'elle. Et ce n'est pas bon. »**

**- « Alors elle ne reste pas ici ? »**

**- « Il n'a à pas que vous, que nous ayons observé Miss. Wendy, elle aussi est attachée à vous. Et si nous l'enlevions à vous, elle souffrirait encore plus … Alors nous avons décidé de l'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil proche, jusqu'à ce que votre situation se soit amélioré. »**

**- « Qu'est-ce que je doit faire ? »**

**- « Reprendre vos études et trouver de quoi subvenir aux besoins de Wendy. Si vous arrivez à faire cela, elle reviendra vivre avec vous. »**

**- « J'aurais le droit de la voir ? »**

**- « Autant de fois que vous le voulez. »**

Après avoir expliqué à Wendy qu'elle devait partir quelques temps, je me mis au travail. La fin du second semestre approchait à la fac de Port Angeles. Je décidais donc de m'y inscrire. Pendant mes trois dernières semaines de vie, j'avais oublié ma douleur et passer l'examen final du lycée, le bac. Examen que j'avais eu haut la main. Puis Victoria est arrivée, et je n'ai pas continué de me battre. Peut-être cela aurait été plus facile, mais ma peur de moi-même m'avait empêché toute avancée inutile. Mais je n'étais plus seule maintenant, et je me devais de paraître « _normal_ ». Cela ce résumais par une inscription à la fac avec spécialisation art. Je m'étais découvert une passion pour la peinture et la sculpture depuis ma transformation. Mes mains étaient plus agiles, les gestes plus précis. Tout cela donnait forme à mes pensées et sentiments, à mes créations.

Une fois inscrite, je me mis à la recherche d'un travail à effectué. A Forks, cela semblait difficile mais l'hôpital acceptât de me prendre comme aide au secrétariat.

Une fois mes taches accomplies, je me sentis revivre. La pensée que Wendy reviendrait, réchauffa mon cœur, si froid maintenant. J'aimais cette petite. Wendy au destin si cruelle. Wendy dont la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, lui ayant arrachée les personnes les plus chers à son cœur. Elle était comme moi, seule et brisée par la vie. Mais une chance s'offrait à elle. Moi. J'aimerai découvrir son plus beau sourire, que seul les enfants en on le secret. J'aimerai voir ses yeux scintiller de joie, de plaisir. J'aimerai la voir rire à en pleurer … J'aimerai la voir heureuse. Et c'est ce que je me promis de faire. Ce sera mon but.

_____________________________________

__

_Voilà une petite suiteuh que je poste en ce réveillon de Noël !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien ! Je sais il n'est pas très long, mais j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration ... Sinon mes parents viennent de m'acheter les trois autres bouquins de Twilight ! Super Noël non ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne négligerais pas cette story, je l'aime trop ;)_

_Bisous à tous, et bon Noël !_

_Ho Ho Ho ! =D_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Me battre pour nous

_Voila le nouveau chapitre mis en ligne ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

_Rappel de l'histoire :__ Bella tente de se remettre du départ d'Edward qui à laisser de profondes traces en elle. Elle tente aussi de surmonté sa nouvelle condition d'immortelle. Un jour elle rencontre Wendy, jeune enfant marqué par un destin tragique. Depuis, Bella renaît …_

_Personnages :_

_**Bella :**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 an, mordu par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif et donc peut rester en présence d'humain._

_**Wendy :**__ Jeune enfant adopté par Bella, après la mort de ses parents. Elle prendra une importance plus forte au fil de l'histoire._

_**Charlie : **__Père de Bella, il ne sait pas que celle-ci est un vampire. Il ignore même leur existence._

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla …_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Me battre pour nous.

Voila 3 mois que je me bats pour Elle. Mon rayon de soleil, celle pour qui je revis. Je la voyais tout les jours. Je venais la chercher à son école et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je faisais avec elle ses devoirs, puis ont mangeaient de glaces, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivé de l'hiver ne nous le permette plus. Noël arriva rapidement, et avec les services sociaux en plus. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que mon père noël à moi.

**« Bella ? Vous avez réussit le test avec brio si je puis dire. Vos avez su vous montrer à la hauteur. Vous vous êtes redressée, prise en main. Maintenant vous pouvez envisager votre avenir avec Wendy »**

Je crois que rien d'autre n'à été aussi beau dans ma vie que ce moment là… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'image d'Edward Cullen s'inscrive en moi. Je chassai cette pensée douloureuse, et envisagea mon avenir avec ma princesse, comme me l'avait suggéré la femme des services sociaux. J'envisageai de prendre un appartement avec Wendy pour ne pas déranger mon père, mais celui-ci m'assura que Wendy était la bienvenue. Après tout, elle m'avait redonné le sourire, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire ? Il n'eu même pas besoin de se forcer, Wendy était, à elle seule, tout le bonheur d'une famille. Avec l'arrivé de Noël, elle souriait tout le temps, dansait et chantait à tout va … Je la voyais grandir à mes côtés, moi l'emmenant à l'école et la ramenant le soir à la maison. Moi lui préparant à manger, puis la berçant pour qu'elle s'endorme … Cette perspective m'enchantait en tout point.

Mais voila, il y a une fin à toute chose, et cette fin, elle arriva le 22 décembre.

Il y a un an, ils m'abandonnaient, tous. Et les voilà de retour. J'étais avec Wendy et nous étions à la garderie de l'hôpital. J'avais dû rester cette après midi là pour remplacer une collègue, et mon père n'avait pu garder Wendy. Je comptais rentrer chez moi, Wendy dans mes bras mais une odeur m'avait perturbé. Elle était différente de toutes les autres, elle n'était pas humaine, mais pas pour autant repoussante. Il me semblait la reconnaître, ce qui était absurde, humaine je ne sentais rien, et vampire je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Je posais Wendy sur le sol.

- « **Wendy ? Chérie, il faut que je fasse quelque chose encore, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Tu veux bien rester là ?**

**- Bien sûr, je retourne jouer avec Noah !** »

Je me jetai littéralement sur la fenêtre la plus proche, espérant voir quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre. Mais ce que j'y vu me glaça le sang, bien qu'il soit déjà glacé. Trois voitures que je connaissais bien étaient garées prés de l'entrée. Il y avait une Mercedes, Une Volvo, et un 4x4 noir … Bien que je refuse la vérité, elle s'imposa d'elle-même en moi.

_Ils étaient revenus._

Je me retournai brutalement, faisant face au vide. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Ils m'avaient abandonnée, m'avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Je ne voulais pas voir ceux qui m'avaient fait plonger alors que je refaisais à peine surface. Longeant les murs, je retournai à la garderie récupéré Wendy. Celle-ci je jetai sur moi en me voyant, me serrant fort dans ses petits bras et je souris à Sara la nurse tout en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. J'appuyais sur le bouton rapidement, et me retourna pour vérifier si personne ne me suivait. Wendy remarqua malgré moi mon air inquiet et s'inquiéta pour moi.

- « **Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, tout va bien.**

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis.** »

Les restes de son cauchemar l'effrayaient toujours. Souvent, la nuit elle se réveillait en hurlant, et finissait toujours sa nuit dans mes bras. Bien que ce ne fussent que des cauchemars, l'homme de ses rêves m'intriguait. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait le même don qu'Alice avait avant sa transformation ? Si oui, que voulaient-ils dire ? Je n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre que l'odeur se rapprochai dangereusement. A présent, j'en décelais plusieurs différentes, mais à la fois les même. J'appuyais sur le bouton avec acharnement, bien que je savais cela ne le ferais venir plus vite. Et là je compris qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

Je tournai sur moi-même d'un seul mouvement, et avant que les portes de l'ascenseur n'aient eu le temps de s'ouvrir, pénétra dans la cage des escaliers. Sans attendre le moindre signes de leurs part, je descendis les marches, Wendy toujours dans mes bras et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Sans un regard en arrière, je me mis à courir à l'extérieur, me jetant sur ma vieille Chevrolet. Ouvrant la portière de coté passager, j'installais Wendy le plus rapidement possible, puis montai à mon tour dans l'habitacle. Sans prendre le temps de respirer je démarrai et quitta le parking à toute vitesse. Je roulais depuis plusieurs minutes alors que régnait dans la voiture un silence pesant. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Wendy, et vit que celle-ci était terrifiée. Délicatement je posais ma main sur son épaule, et lui donna un franc sourire. Nous étions sauvées. Sauvées ? Etait-ce vraiment le mot qui leurs convenaient ? Les Cullen étaient loin d'être des monstres, mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis ce n'était plus là même chose …

- « **Pourquoi on est parti si vite ?**

**- Il y avait des personnes que je ne voulais pas voir …**

**- Des méchants ?** »

Cette question me fit replongée dans mes pensées. Etaient-ils méchants ? Que répondre à ça ?

- « **Non Wendy … Mais ils m'ont fait beaucoup de mal et j'avais peur de les revoir …**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Disons que je ne voulais pas avoir mal encore …**

**- Mais ils te connaissent ?**

**- Bien sur que oui Wendy !**

**- Alors ils savent où tu habite ?**

**- Merde … heu pardon Wendy.**

**- C'est rien.** Fit-elle, fière de voir que je ne suis pas parfaite

**- Bon, on rentre. Je verrais tout ça demain.**

**- Je pourrais regarder le match avec Charlie ? Dit oui, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ?**

**- Bon, je veux bien, mais dés que c'est fini je veux que tu files dans ta chambre. Quand je monte, tu es en pyjama, les dents propres, les cheveux brossés et dans le lit. D'accord ?**

**- Promis !**

**- Canaille va ! »**

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans mes rires, Wendy trop occupée à faire des grimace aux poteaux croisés. Malgré la bonne ambiance je ne cessais de regarder dans le rétroviseur à chaque fois que je percevais des feux. Mais aucuns ne leurs appartenaient. Arrivant devant la maison, je ne remarquais aucune voiture particulière. La seule voiture perceptible était celle des voisins d'en face. Rapidement j'ouvris la portière de Wendy et la détacha, lui tendant les bras. Elle vient s'y loger alors que je refermais la portière. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, et nous fûmes accueillit par un Charlie, inquiet. Quand il croisa mon regard il fit mine de commencer à parler, mais je jetais un coup d'œil à Wendy qui nous regardais, curieuse. Sur le seuil de la maison, je la déposais et lui dit de monter ses affaires et de faire ses devoirs jusqu'au repas. Elle me fit un baiser sonore sur la joue, ainsi qu'à Charlie, et fila dans sa chambre en riant.

- « **Ils sont revenu…** commença mon père.

**- Je sais**, le coupais-je. **J'ai vu leurs voitures à l'hôpital.** **Mais je ne les ai pas vu, je suis partis avant.**

**- Tu ne veux pas le voir, pas vrai ?**

**- Non, il est parti en me laissant seule !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je comprends. Si tu veux partir quelques jours, pour réfléchir à tout …**

**- Non, il faut que je reste. Noël approche et Wendy mérite un Noël en famille, avec nous deux. **»

Il me sourit puis s'installa sur le canapé du salon alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Tout en vaquant à ma tache je réfléchissais. Ils étaient de retour, pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas partir et un an après revenir comme-ci de rien n'était ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose la dessous, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! Comment Charlie était-il au courant ? Alice était-elle venue ici ?

- « **Papa ? Comment tu le sais qu'ils sont revenu ?**

**- Le grand gaillard et la blonde sont venus au poste de police. Ils te cherchaient.**

**- Emmett et Rosalie ?**

**- Ouais, eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient normaux, aucuns signes particulier. **»

Normaux … pour des vampires, cela va de soi. Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ? Cette question hantait mon esprit, et je ne fis que penser à cela durant le reste de la soirée. Je ne remarquai même pas que Wendy n'avait pas fini son assiette, ni même qu'elle ne cessa de faire des grimaces à un Charlie hilare. Une fois le repas finis, mon assiette à peine entamé comme d'habitude, je débarrassai la table et vérifia chaque pièce de la maison, vérifiant que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Puis je me m'assis sur le canapé, plaça Wendy sur mes genoux, et regardai le match de Baseball avec Charlie. Enfin, je réfléchissais à leurs retour plus qu'au match lui-même. Quelque chose clochait dans tout cela. Je le voyais, je le sentais même. Ils étaient partis pour ma sécurité, pourquoi revenir alors ? Peut-être avaient-ils eu vent de ma transformation ? Peut-être qu'Alice l'avait vu … ?

Une main tiède posée sur mon cou me fit sortir de mes pensées. Wendy me regardais, ses grand yeux noisette me fixaient comme accusateur, bien que son sourire le trompait.

- « **A quoi tu pense ?**

**- Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'allez au lit jeune demoiselle !**

**- Même pas vrai d'abord, le match il n'est pas fini et ensuite bah je ne suis pas fatiguée !** »

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, elle lâcha un grand bâillement sonore. Je souris. Prise en flagrant délit, elle me lança un sourire coupable et se lova contre moi, la tête rivé la télévision.

- « **Bon, tu finis le match et ensuite au lit hein ?**

**- Promis !**

**- En attendant, je vais allez me préparer. Ne t'endors pas sur le canapé hein ?**

**- Je suis une grande fille, je ne dors pas sur les canapés !** »

Je m'esclaffais de son mensonge. Pas plus tard qu'hier elle s'était endormi sur le canapé alors que je préparai à manger. Sacré gamine. Me dégageant d'elle, je sortis du salon et monta les marches pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Doucement je fis couler l'eau de la douche, que je rendis brulante. Me glissant dessous, je frissonnai au contact de l'eau brulante sur ma peau glacée. Mais la chaleur me faisais du bien, j'avais l'impression d'être humaine. Comme j'aimais me le répété, c'était mon quart d'heure d'humanité. Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à la réalité. Charlie toqua à la porte et me signala que le match venait de prendre fin et que Wendy s'était assoupie sur le sofa. Riant je déclinais sa proposition de la monter dans sa chambre lui assurant que j'étais capable de porter 18 kilos sur 12 marches. Rapidement je quittai la pièce étouffé par la buée, vêtue d'une nuisette noire, simple, et alla dans le salon pour voir Wendy, affalée sur le canapé, les pieds pendants dans la vide alors que sa tête reposait contre un accoudoir. Etalé de tout son long sur le canapé, elle ronflait légèrement. Sans la réveiller, je la pris dans mes bras et son arôme fruité, sucré me vint au nez. Etrangement, il n'attira que mon désir de maternité, et inconsciemment je me demandais si Esmé avait ressenti cela pour moi, avant. Puis, chassant cette idée au font de ma tête, je la montais dans ma chambre, la déposa délicatement sur son lit en évitant de brisée son sommeil. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Charlie et ses ronflements bruyants.

- « **Maman ? **chuchota Wendy, à moitié endormie.

**- Non ce n'est que moi Wendy.**

**- Tu veux bien être ma maman ?**

**- Heu …** »

Mais je n'eu pas besoin de parler qu'elle avait déjà replongée dans les bras de Morphée. Je remontai les couvertures sur son petit corps et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux. Puis je quittais la pièce repensant malgré moi à ces dernières paroles. Pourrais-je vraiment être la maman de Wendy ? Moi ? Monstre assoiffée de sang ? Être répugnant qui hante les cauchemars d'enfants tels qu'elle ? Etais-je vraiment le meilleur pour elle ? N'avais-je pas commis une grosse erreur en voulant égoïstement qu'elle restât prés de moi ?

Pour chasser ses pensées je me mis devant l'évier de la cuisine et entrepris de nettoyé la vaisselle. Ce geste mécanique ne me demandait aucun effort de concentration, de réflexion si bien que les pensées refoulées refirent surface. Je grognais contre moi même et contre ma poisse tout en regardant dehors. Il faisait sombre, bien que les lampadaires éclairaient légèrement la rue. Aucunes maisons n'étaient éclairées, aucune présence n'était perceptible. Pourtant quelque chose était différent. Peut-être était-ce dû à la Mercedes garé dehors à la lisère de la forêt, ou encore des trois silhouettes adossés sur la capot qui regardaient dans ma direction. Qu'en savais-je après tout ?

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de finis. Ouf heureusement que l'inspiration m'est revenu hier ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas posté avant la rentrée … _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre inutile vous plaira =) sans compter les fautes d'orthographes … =( Le prochain comportera déjà plus d'action, d'ailleurs je suis en train de l'écrire en ce moment même. J'avais quelques idées par-ci par-là alors je les tape … bref dites moi ce que vous en penser !_

_Bisous à tous et bonne rentrée ! _


	5. Chapter 4 : Confrontation

_Voila le nouveau chapitre (un peu plus court) mis en ligne ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

_J'ai vu Twilight Mercredi … Warf, c'était carrément génialissime !! Catherine (la productrice) à vraiment respecté le bouquin, du moins du mieux qu'elle à pu avec les moyens … J'adore littéralement !! Si vous l'avez vu … ce dont je ne doute pas, qu'elle scène à été votre préférée ? Pour moi, il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est la scène du Baseball … Jasper est génial !! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je suis là pour l'histoire !_

_Rappel de l'histoire :__ Bella tente de se remettre du départ d'Edward qui à laisser de profondes traces en elle. Elle tente aussi de surmonté sa nouvelle condition d'immortelle. Un jour elle rencontre Wendy, jeune enfant marqué par un destin tragique. Depuis, Bella renaît …_

_Mais L'arrivée des Cullen à Forks bouleverse cette dernière …_

_Personnages :_

_**Bella :**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 an, mordu par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif et donc peut rester en présence d'humain._

_**Wendy :**__ Jeune enfant adopté par Bella, après la mort de ses parents. Elle prendra une importance plus forte au fil de l'histoire._

_**Charlie : **__Père de Bella, il ne sait pas que celle-ci est un vampire. Il ignore même leur existence._

_**Les Cullen : **__Famille de vampire que Bella côtoyais avant sa transformation. Elle s'était éprise d'Edward, et était prête à ce sacrifié pour rester avec lui._

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartiens et blablabla …_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation :

Lâchant l'éponge que je tenais à la main, je les regardais.

Carlisle était toujours le même. Ses cheveux blonds soyeux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, dégageant astucieusement son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient toujours dorés avec ses quelques légères pointes noisette que je lui connaissais. De très légères cernes habillaient ses yeux - _il a chassé il y à peu de temps_ - sans pour autant obscurcir son regard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait anxieux, plein d'inquiétude. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, choses rare chez lui, qui d'habitude affichait un air sûr, confiant.

Alice, elle, était différente. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus longs, mais pointaient toujours dans différentes directions. Tout comme le docteur, ses yeux étaient dorés, mais légèrement plus foncés. Son visage avait perdu de sa bonne humeur et semblait soucieux, chose rare, elle aussi. Malgré cela elle ressemblait toujours au petit lutin que j'avais connu.

Edward, lui, était exactement le même. Ses cheveux cuivrés partaient toujours dans tout les sens, et malgré mes efforts, je sentais que je voulais passer ma main dedans et les ébouriffer encore plus. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Dorés, eux aussi, ils ne montraient en rien de ses sentiments. Et cela me frustrais au plus au point. Ils étaient peu cernés, comme Carlisle, et baissés. Il était le seul à ne pas regarder dans ma direction. Il avait toujours ce corps musclé qui s'emboitait si bien avec le moi, la moi humaine …

La culpabilité me submergea, sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable ? Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui étais partie comme une lâche, laissant là, seul, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde … « _**Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon **_» Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une grande gifle. Il ne m'aimait pas, j'oubliais.

Maintenant gagné par la colère, je pris le torchon posé prés de moi, et m'essuya les mains, pleines de mousse. Ils voulaient me parler bien. Ils voulaient me réprimander d'être comme eux, à leur guise. Je ne l'avais pas choisi cette condition d'immortelle. Pas comme cela en tout cas. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible, je sortis de la maison pour les confrontés. Posant le torchon sur mon épaule, je serrais les bras sur ma poitrine comme pour me protéger du froid de Noël.

Ils me regardaient, étonnés.

Il faut dire que j'étais en nuisette par une nuit des plus froides. Il faisait facilement -20° la nuit en cette période hivernal, sans parler du vent glacial venant droit du Pôle Nord …

Je me plantai rapidement devant eux, le regard emplit de colère. Les revoir, si près me bouleversait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avais espéré ne plus rien ressentir à leur égards, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Wendy dans ma vie. Mais être si près d'eux, de pouvoir les toucher juste en tendant la main … Il était certain que si mon cœur pouvait battre, il se serait arrêté, brisé. Il était certain que si mes yeux pouvaient pleurer, ils verseraient des torrents de larmes, aussi prolifiques que des geysers … Mais cela ne m'étais pas possible, alors je me contentais de rester droite, fixant les yeux de Carlisle et d'Alice, Edward ayant toujours le regard baissé.

Nous restâmes là, à nous contempler mutuellement, quand une brise souffla dans mes cheveux, leur envoyant mon odeur. Carlisle eu un regard compatissant, Alice un regard surpris, et Edward releva les têtes et me fixa de ses yeux apeurés, avec une légère pointe de déception.

- « **Tu … **commença Alice.

**- Tu es devenu vampire. Comment ? **Repris Carlisle, doucement.

**- Que voulez-vous ? **Dis-je en coupant court à leur questionnement.

**- J'ai eu une vision elle est vraiment très flou, mais j'ai supposé que c'était toi parce que la femme te ressemblais beaucoup, **commença Alice, déçu de ma réponse si peu informatrice.** Tu tenais la main à une jeune enfant. Probablement de 4 ou 5 ans, et vous étiez dans la forêt enneigée. Vous marchiez et tout un coup tu t'es retourné et tu as dit à l'enfant de courir loin d'ici. Et là un homme à surgit de nulle part et c'est jeté sur toi. Vous vous êtes battus et tu menais, mais il y a eu un cri, tu t'es retournée et …**

**- Et ?**

**- Tu es morte. J'ai juste vu ton corps tombé dans la neige.**

**- Très bien, vous pouvez y allez alors.** »

Je me retournais, prête à fuir, à les fuir, mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il m'agrippa le bras si fort, que si j'avais été humaine il se serait brisé.

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On veut t'aider …**

**- Ce que je fais ne te regarde aucunement Cullen. **Le ton froid que j'avais pris le surpris.** Mais comme tu me tiens le bras, et que je suppose que sans réponses tu ne me lâcheras pas, je vais te répondre. Je rentre chez moi, loin de vous, loin de toi. Vous avez ruiné ma vie alors je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Quand au fait de m'aider vous n'avez qu'à repartir, je suis sûr que cela m'aidera ! »**

Il lâcha mon bras, que je serrai vivement contre mon torse, alors que le sien retombait sans ménagement le long de son corps de marbre. Son visage était défait, encore plus que quand il avait appris ma transformation quelques instants plus tôt. Mais peu m'importais, du moins c'était ce que je voulais me faire croire. Je tournais les talons rapidement et commençais à partir.

- « **On ne va pas partir. Tu va mourir Bella ! Et on ne …**

**- Peux m'importe de mourir ! **Criais-je en me tournant vers eux**. Vous ne savez pas, alors n'essayez pas de m'aider …** »

Je repris la direction de ma maison, espérant que cette fois, c'en était fini. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et sa détermination …

- « **Si tu pars, si tu nous tourne le dos, l'enfant meurt aussi.** »

Mon corps s'arrêta, net. Non, Wendy ne pouvais pas mourir. Pas elle, si jeune. Mon petit rayon de soleil, mon Noël … ma Fille. Voilà ce qu'elle était pour moi. C'était mon bébé, et ils ne pouvaient pas me la prendre … Ces paroles me mirent dans une colère sourde. Ils arrivaient à nouveau dans ma vie, en détruisant au passage les minces barrières que je m'étais construite pour me protéger de la douleur, et m'annonçais que celle qui me rendait le sourire, celle qui me faisait me sentir entière allait mourir par ma faute … Comment osait-elle parler de Wendy dans ses termes ? Elle n'était rien pour mon ange, comme elle n'était plus rien pour moi, à part le messager d'un message de mort. Doucement, comme si mon corps était devenu sourd, je me tournais vers Alice. Son regard, qui semblait fière de m'avoir arrêté se figea devant mon regard. Elle était sur le point de reculé d'un pas, mais elle n'eu pas le temps. Mon corps avait retrouvé sa mobilité et je la giflais si fort que son visage se tourna sous ma force, et son corps fut projeté contre la voiture. Carlisle se tourna vers elle, puis vers moi, étonné et effrayé. Edward lui, semblait impassible.

- « **Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Jamais plus tu ne parles de Wendy comme ça. Cette enfant est ce pourquoi je suis encore en vie, elle est mon unique raison de rester là. Parce que sans elle, je serais morte. Elle représente pour moi ce que vous étiez. Mais vous êtes partis comme des lâches, détruisant ma vie. Elle, elle la reconstruit. Pour elle et pour moi. Alors jamais plus tu ne parle d'elle comme ça. Sinon ce ne sera plus une gifle que tu auras. C'est clair ?** »

Seul le silence accueilli ma réponse.

- « **Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous devez avoir un plan, des informations à me donnez. Je veux tout. Ensuite vous repartirez de là où vous venez. Et jamais plus vous ne reviendrez. Parce que vous m'avez brisée une fois, mais pas deux.**

**- Il est seul, d'après la vision d'Alice. **Dit Carlisle, me regardant tristement.** On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il en veut, soit à toi, soit à l'enf… Wendy. Je suppose que c'est un vampire vu que tu … en es un également et que vos force étaient égales …**

**- Pourquoi dire que Wendy meurt ?**

**- C'est elle qui cri. Et comme tu es morte … **entama Alice.

**- Très bien. Bon c'est tout ?**

**- Heu … Oui. **

**- Bien.** »

Je rentrais dans ma maison, sans un regard pour ceux qui furent durant un court temps ma famille. Une fois rentré, et à l'abri, je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constatais qu'ils étaient toujours là. Alice était sur le sol, une main sur le capot comme pour ce retenir, Carlisle était tourné vers elle, et Edward me regardait, ou du moins regardait par la fenêtre derrière laquelle je me cachais piteusement. Le même sentiment de culpabilité me submergea. Je m'en voulais. Je n'avais pas su me contrôler, moi et ma colère. Et Alice et Edward en avait payés les frais... Mais il faut dire que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Mon bébé va peut-être mourir et cela part ma faute …

Réalisant l'ampleur de la catastrophe, je me jetais dehors, bravant une nouvelle fois le froid glacial, bien que je n'en ressenti aucuns changements.

Ils me regardaient, tous cette fois, droit dans les yeux. Et je me sentais pitoyable mais pour Wendy je devais le faire …

- « **J'ai besoin de vous pour sauver Wendy.** »

* * *

… _Alors ? Suspens hein ? Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'adore Alice !_

_Bon déjà merci aux nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé, c'est génial !! Voici les réponses !_

_**Nienna-lo**__ = Comment oublier que Bella est vampire … Ba en, même temps elle se conduit comme une humaine et n'utilise pas ses capacités. Peut-être pour cela ! Et j'espère moi aussi que le manque d'inspiration ne me touchera plus jamais ! =)_

_**tchingtchong**__ = He He voila la suite ! Voila la réaction de notre Bella ! Alors ?_

_**Miss BabyBelles**__ = La réponse, ou du moins une partie, est dans ce chapitre. Satisfaite de son choix ? Et la confrontation, qu'en as-tu pensée ?_

_**Sonia-S**__ = En espérant que ta crise cardiaque est été guérie ;) Voici la suite !_

_**Elea Telmar**__ = Il est vrai que Wendy ne tient pour le moment pas une grande place dans le début de l'histoire, mais c'est pour mieux la découvrir ensuite. Le point de vue changera dans le prochain chapitre passant le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. On découvrira alors Wendy par ses yeux ! Sinon merci pour le compliment, il m'a fait rougir =D_

_**LILY003**__ = Eh bien merci pour ta reviews m'a chère ;) Sinon je poste en générale une fois par semaine, tout dépends de mon emploi du temps, de mon inspiration … bref de pleins de choses sur lesquels je n'ai pas le contrôle …_

_Réactions ?_


	6. Chapter 5 : Te revoir, Te toucher

_Voila le nouveau chapitre mis en ligne ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

_Rappel de l'histoire :__ Bella tente de se remettre du départ d'Edward qui à laisser de profondes traces en elle. Elle tente aussi de surmonté sa nouvelle condition d'immortelle. Un jour elle rencontre Wendy, jeune enfant marqué par un destin tragique. Depuis, Bella renaît …_

_Mais L'arrivée des Cullen à Forks porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles bouleverse tout._

_Personnages :_

_**Bella :**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 ans, mordue par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif et donc peut rester en présence d'humain._

_**Wendy :**__ Jeune enfant adopté par Bella, après la mort de ses parents. Elle prendra une importance plus forte au fil de l'histoire._

_**Charlie : **__Père de Bella, il ne sait pas que celle-ci est un vampire. Il ignore même leur existence._

_**Les Cullen : **__Famille de vampire que Bella côtoyais avant sa transformation. Elle s'était éprise d'Edward, et était prête à ce sacrifié pour rester avec lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Te revoir, te toucher …**

POV Edward

Nous étions dans son salon. Le même que l'année dernière, sauf que le canapé était maintenant un lit de fortune. Elle s'était assise dessus, peut-être pour se donner contenance. Son regard était fuyant, et serrait nerveusement ses mains. Elle n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours ma Bella, quoi que maintenant, elle était mon immortelle. Elle avait conservé certains tics humains, tels que placer ses bras de parts et d'autres de son corps pour se protéger, ou encore replacer une mèche de ses yeux derrière son oreille, ou mordre sa lèvre inferieur … Toutes ses petites choses qui faisait que Bella était toujours Bella.

Elle releva son regard et le porta sur moi, ses yeux cherchant un signe de colère ou de trahison. Pourtant elle n'y décela rien et en fut peinée. Je ne ressentais rien à d'autre à son égard que de l'amour. Et Dieu que je l'aime ! Humaine, elle était fascinante par son odeur sa capacité à ce protéger, sa détermination … mais maintenant, elle était même envoutante …

Sa peau était devenue plus pâle encore que la notre. Blanche comme la neige. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus légèrement plus foncés, avec une tendance rousse. Ils avaient poussés et retombaient délicatement dans son dos en de fines anglaises. Ils semblaient doux et on avait instinctivement envie de passer notre main dedans, pour toucher leur texture. Malgré l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui barraient son visage, elle était magnifique. Ses traits étaient fins et délicat, doux et rassurant. Sa bouche était légèrement plus pulpeuse qu'avant, et ses lèvres étaient roses et lisses, brillantes. Ses yeux étaient littéralement dorés. Pas comme nous, qui étaient ocre, parfois caramel avec de l'or, non. Ils étaient dorés et brillaient de milles feu. Aucune ombres ne les traversaient, signe de faim, aucunes cernes ne nous prouvaient sa véritable nature … s'en était intriguant. Sa silhouette était fine, aussi fine que celle d'Alice, sauf que Bella était plus grande. Pourtant, sa façon de se comporté, de se tenir démontrait une grande force. Probablement dû à sa transformation récente …

**- « Alors Bella, **commença Carlisle,** avant toutes choses on voudrait savoir … comment c'est arrivé ?**

**- Eh bien, après votre départ j'ai … j'ai continué d'avancer. J'ai passé mes examens, pour Charlie surtout. Je … je me rendais régulièrement à la Push, pour voir Jacob. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé durant les trois premières semaines. J'ai passé mon examen en avance. Je voulais repartir quelques temps à Phoenix. Donc, j'allais à la Push pour remercier Jacob. Mais ma voiture est tombée en panne … **Elle lâcha un petit rire, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir drôle.** Je n'y connais rien en mécanique mais j'ai quand même regardé sous la capot, histoire de. Mais j'ai rien compris à tout ce bordel. Alors je suis retourné dans ma voiture pour prendre mon portable. Mais Victoria était là. Elle m'a sourit et ma prise dans ses bras. La seconde d'après j'étais dans une sorte de cabane dans les bois probablement. Elle m'a raconté toute son histoire, ou presque. Comment James l'avais sauvé d'une noyade, comment ils s'étaient aimés … et ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était seule. Puis elle m'a mordue. Je me suis donc réveillé trois jours après. J'étais seule, toujours dans la cabane. J'ai voulu partir de Forks parce que je savais que j'étais une menace maintenant pour Charlie, mais il c'est produit quelque chose de bizarre. Un homme, un pécheur, m'a trouvé alors que je marchais dans les bois. Et je n'ai rien ressentis, comme si …**

**- Tu n'avais pas soif, **intervenu Carlisle.

**- Exactement ! Je le sentais, d'ailleurs il sentait fort mais je n'ai pas eu envie de le tuer. Alors je suis rentrée chez moi. Charlie était là, très inquiet. Je lui ai raconté que je ne me souvenais pas des trois derniers jours. Juste que vous étiez partis. Et puis j'ai commencé à … sombrer, si on peut dire ça comme ça …**

**- Comment ? **la questionna Alice.

**- Je ne sortais plus d'ici, j'avais peur au départ d'avoir envie de tuer tout le monde. Et je n'ai jamais eu soif. Mais mon corps … faiblissait, je le voyais bien et j'ai compris qu'il faillait que je me nourrisse. Je suis alors allez à la boucherie et j'ai simplement … bu. Ca allait mieux après, et j'ai vite compris qu'il me fallait du sang. Je suis resté comme ça pendant un an et j'ai rencontré Wendy. Et tout à changé.**

**- Comment l'a tu rencontré ? **la questionnais-je. Je voulais savoir qui avait autant de place dans son cœur, et pourquoi.

**- J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu des pleurs venant du dehors. J'ai regardé et elle était là, elle pleurait à cause d'une chute en vélo. Au début je ne suis pas sortie mais elle à continuer de pleurer pendant facilement 5 minutes. Et personne n'étais avec elle. Alors je suis sortie la chercher. Je l'ai soignée comme je pouvais. C'était juste une égratignure,** ajoutât-elle devant le regard de Carlisle. **Puis elle m'a dit que sa mère était morte quelques temps plus tôt et que son père ne s'était pas occupé d'elle depuis la veille. On est allez chez elle et j'ai trouvé son père, mort. Suicide. Charlie et moi on la recueillit et depuis elle reste là. »**

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Elle était différente. Bien que je l'aie toujours su, je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Elle se contrôlait, et n'avais jamais soif … Cela expliquait alors la couleur de ces yeux. Ils ne changent jamais de couleur, même sous une forte colère. On en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve tout à l'heure … A cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était la prendre dans mes bras, et la serrer fort contre moi. Mais son regard si glacial de tout à l'heure m'en dissuada.

**- « Raconte nous en plus sur cette petite.** Lui demanda Carlisle.

**- Wendy ? Que dire ? Elle à 5 ans, ces deux parents sont morts la laissant sans famille …** Ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs alors qu'un léger sourire vint sur son visage. **Elle est adorable. Le matin elle se lève toujours plus tôt que moi. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle vient sur le canapé et elle me chatouille pour me « réveiller ». Elle fait tout comme moi, c'est à peine si elle ne viendrait pas se doucher avec moi ! Elle adore regarder les matchs de Baseball avec Charlie. Elle aime manger de la pizza, faire des mélanges absolument écœurants … Elle est toujours souriante, et c'est une gosse vraiment très intelligente … Je vois bien qu'elle sait que je suis différente mais … Elle ne dit rien …**

**- Pourquoi voudrait-on la tuer ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Elle n'a jamais rien fait ! Elle n'a que 5 ans comment pourrait-on en vouloir à une pauvre gosse ?**

**- Il n'y a pas quelque chose chez elle de différent ?**

**- Non je ne vois p… Si ! Il y a quelques mois, elle faisait des cauchemars. On me tuai. Un vampire.**

**- Elle a déjà manifesté des dons de voyance ?**

**- Non, aucun. Les cauchemars se sont arrêtés. Ils on durés deux semaines et depuis plus rien …**

**- Peut-être que c'est comme moi. Quand quelqu'un prend une décision que je vois …**

**- Non ! Wendy n'est pas une voyante. C'est une enfant normal qui a toute la vie devant elle … »**

Il était certain que si Bella avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Son visage était triste, mais toujours aussi parfait. Cédant à une pulsion, je m'assis à ses côtés et encercla ses hanches avec mes mains. Elle résista au début, mais la tristesse en elle, et ma détermination eurent raisons d'elle, et elle se laissa allez dans mes bras, sous les yeux compatissants de Carlisle et d'Alice. Je lui murmurais des mots tendres et réconfortants à l'oreille, si bien que les sanglots s'effacèrent.

**« Bella ? »**

Nous levâmes tous la tête en provenance du bruit, c'est-à-dire en haut des marches. Là, se tenait une enfant au visage triste, les yeux et les joues ravagés par les larmes. Bella se dégagea des mon étreinte et monta les marches rapidement. Arrivant à la hauteur de Wendy, elle passa ses bras autour d'elle et la porta contre son cœur. Elle redescendit ensuite les marches, alors que Wendy resserrait son étreinte autour de Bella. Cette dernière retourna au salon et s'assit à la même place qu'il y a quelques instants, laissant simplement un léger espace entre nous. Elle passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Wendy qui avait les yeux fermés, le visage posé contre l'épaule froide de Bella.

- « **Pourquoi tu ne dors pas mon cœur ?**

**- J'ai fais un cauchemar …**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je suis là.**

**- Le méchant monsieur il te faisait du mal. Comme dans le film que toi et papi regardiez mercredi … **pleurât-elle.

**- J'étais attaché ? **

**- Non, tu saignais beaucoup, y'avais du rouge partout sur toi …** continua Wendy dans une crise de larmes.

**- Chut bébé, c'est finis. Je suis là et je resterais là.**

**- Promis ? **dit-elle en reniflant.

**- Promis. »**

Mon sang se glaça. Cette enfant voyait l'avenir j'en étais certain. Et elle prédisait à Bella, la femme de ma vie une fin atroce …

* * *

_R&R : _

**Bigmonster4**_ : En effet, Bella n'y est pas allez de mains morte c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise autant ! _

**Nienna-lo**_ : Au delà de tes espérances ! Voila qui me comble au plus au point (et c'est vrai en plus ;) ! J'adore Alice vraiment, mais il faut comprendre Bella. Elle se sent mère et celle qu'elle considère (ou considérait on verra) comme ça sœur lui annonce que si Bella ne fait pas des efforts sa "fille" mourra ! Y'a de quoi se mettre en pétard non ? Sinon pour Wendy … surprise !!_

**MissBabyBelles**_ : Merciiiiii_

_Alors ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mon fanatique

_Voila le nouveau chapitre (un peu plus petit) mis en ligne ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

_Rappel de l'histoire :__ Après qu'Edward l'ai quitté, Victoria transforma Bella, qui plongea dans les ténèbres face à l'absence de son amour. La rencontre avec la jeune Wendy lui permet de revivre, mais c'est sans compter sur les visions macabres de l'enfant, et le retour des Cullen avec une très très mauvaise nouvelle …_

_Personnages :_

_**Bella :**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 ans, mordue par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif et donc peut rester en présence d'humain._

_**Wendy :**__ Jeune enfant adopté par Bella, après la mort de ses parents. Possède peut-être le pouvoir de prédiction._

_**Charlie : **__Père de Bella, il ne sait pas que celle-ci est un vampire. Il ignore même leur existence._

_**Les Cullen : **__Famille de vampire que Bella côtoyais avant sa transformation. Elle s'était éprise d'Edward, et était prête à ce sacrifié pour rester avec lui (rencontre avec Edward, Alice, Carlisle)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mon fanatique … **

POV Edward

« **T'es qui toi ?** »

Une petite voix ensommeillée me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Je pris conscience que j'étais toujours assis sur le canapé-lit, que Carlisle et Alice étaient assis sur le fauteuil, sur l'accoudoir, nous écoutant, et Wendy était elle aussi assise sur le canapé, sans Bella. L'état dans lequel m'avais plongé la mort, prochaine de Bella ne m'avais pas fait remarqué que la vie continuait en dehors de nous. Ainsi, le ventre de Wendy força Bella à allez lui chercher un petit quelque chose pour elle. Ses cheveux relevés, laissait son odeur se répandre dans toute la pièce, laissant flotter dans l'air un mélange cannelle et de menthe. Un mélange fort, comme elle …

- « **Dit, tu l'aimes ma maman ?**

**- Ta maman ?**

**- Bella, **précisa t-elle devant mon regard d'incompréhension.

**- C'est ta maman ?**

**- Ba oui, **fit-elle comme si c'était évident.** Quand je pleure elle est toujours là. Elle me serre toujours dans ses bras et elle reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je pleure plus. Elle me prépare toujours le petit déjeuné alors que je regarde la télé. Et elle joue toujours avec moi, même quand elle est triste ou qu'elle va pas bien.**

**- Elle ne va pas bien des fois ?**

**- Non. Une fois elle est restée une heure dans la salle de bain après être revenue de son travail. Elle à dit que tout allé bien mais je voyais sur son visage qu'elle avait mal.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas. Elle me dit pas tout. Parce qu'elle veut me protéger. Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors t'es comme mon papa ? **»

Sur cette révélation si enfantine, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. J'aimais Bella, c'était sûr, mais elle ? M'aimait-elle toujours ? Pouvions nous être les mêmes alors que nous avions changés ? Je ne suis plus cet Edward là, et elle n'est plus cette Bella. Pouvions simplement nous aimer, comme avant ?

Bella revint à cet instant, coupant mes pensées. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sandwich, qu'elle tendit à Wendy. L'enfant s'en saisit avidement et commença à le manger, alors que Bella la reprenait sur ses genoux. J'avais envie de questionner la petite sur son rêve, sa prémonition. Mais en avais-je le droit ? Le regard de Bella me dissuada de toute tentative. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. J'allais alors tenter le tout pour le tout, quand Alice me coupa.

«** Vision** »

Sans son accord, je pénétrais dans son esprit. Et plusieurs images me frappèrent.

La première concernait Bella et moi. Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol de mon ancienne chambre. Elle me souriait et me couvait du regard amoureusement, comme avant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelques choses, elle fut coupée par l'immense fenêtre de ma chambre se brisant, projetant les éclats de verre partout dans la pièce. La deuxième image était moins paradisiaque. Toute ma famille et moi, ainsi que Bella, étions dans une pièce sombre aux murs de pierres. Bella était la seule debout, face à la porte. Ses poings étaient serrés, son corps tendu comme s'il se préparait à une attaque imminente. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir le vampire des cauchemars de Wendy, jetant cette dernière dans les bras de ma douce. La dernière image me représentait moi, penché sur le corps inerte et ensanglanté de Bella. Wendy était derrière mais n'avait pas la même apparence. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée, une quinzaine d'année, pâle, et pleurait dans les bras de Carlisle …

Alice me fit sortir de son esprit et me regarda gravement. Je tournais le regard pour voir que Bella me regardais, pétrifiée, alors que Wendy nous jetais un regard curieux.

- « **Quoi ? **

- …

**- Dis-moi Edward ! **

**- Tu …** »

Je n'eu pas à dire plus. Elle comprit que la vision qu'Alice venait d'avoir était grave. Elle se leva et couru réveiller Charlie …

POV Charlie

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur Bella, me faisant sortir de mon profond sommeil. Son visage était terrifié, et elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, prête à pleurer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vers mon armoire, sous mon regard ahuri, et fit une valise. Ma valise. Elle y entassait mes tee-shirts, pantalon, sous vêtements … En moins de 5 secondes, elle était sortie de ma chambre et était revenue avec mon nécessaire à toilettes. Elle me prit le bras, et avec une force incroyable m'avais sortie du lit. Sur mes pieds, je la regardais droit dans les yeux, incompréhension totale me disait mon corps …

- « **Bella que …?**

**- Papa, habille toi tu dois partir avec Wendy.**

**- Quoi ? Comment ?**

**- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais tu dois emmener Wendy loin d'ici !** »

Je ne pus rajouter un mot, qu'elle était sortie de ma chambre et était dans celle de Wendy, dans l'armoire, une valise à la main. Le plus rapidement possible, je m'habillais et descendis les marches du premier étage, me rendant dans la cuisine pour un café. Mais ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Carlisle et Alice Cullen étaient assis l'un et l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du salon, me regardant. Edward Cullen était sur le lit de Bella, la petite Wendy presque sur lui. Alors que j'allais leurs ordonner de partir, Bella me coupa dans mon élan, me lançant la valise de Wendy, qui me coupa la respiration. Sans regarder autour d'elle, elle se saisit de Wendy et remonta au premier étage. Mon regard dériva sur les Cullen, plus précisément sur Edward et je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- « **Que faites vous ici ?**

**- Nous sommes venus pour … aidez Bella.**

**- Aidez Bella. Vous rigolez j'espère ?**

**- Non monsieur.**

**- Bella est devenu l'ombre d'elle-même après votre départ. Et alors qu'elle se retrouve, vous refaite surface. Comme si de rien n'était !**

**- Bella à des ennuis, monsieur. Nous sommes là pour les régler.**

**- Des problèmes ? Non Bella n'en a pas. Je suis désolé. Maintenant quitter cette maison. **

**- Papa !** »

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Bella était derrière moi, avec Wendy endormie dans les bras, affublé de son anorak blanc, de ses moufles et bonnet, prête à sortir dehors. Elle me la posa dans les bras et me dit d'un ton ferme.

- « **Tu t'en vas. Ne pose pas de question, pars avec Wendy à Phœnix. Maman te prêteras la maison quelques temps. Il ne fait pas bon de rester à Forks ces derniers temps.**

**- Que … quoi ?**

**- Papa, va à Phoenix. S'il te plait.** »

Elle me suppliait du regard. Bien qu'elle ait changé durant cette année, elle était comme moi. Et à cet instant, je voyais qu'il fallait que je parte de Forks, pour elle.

- « **D'accord** »

J'embrassais Bella, la serrant dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. C'est ma fille, et j'ai confiance en elle. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, forte, si bien que je sentis ma colonne vertébrale craquer. Immédiatement elle se recula et me fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle prit Wendy dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez, lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, que je n'entendis pas.

POV Wendy

Je passais des bras de papi à ceux de ma mère. Elle me regardait tristement, et je comprenais que je ne la verrais pas pendant longtemps. Elle m'embrassa sur le nez, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs et me dit des mos d'amour à l'oreille.

« **Je t'aime mon cœur. Plus fort encore que tu ne le crois. Tu va aller avec papi chez ma maman à moi, et y rester quelques temps, parce que je dois régler des problèmes que j'ai, et c'est dangereux pour toi. Ensuite je viendrais te chercher, et on fêtera Noël comme il faut, d'accord ?** »

Elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Sa main caressait mes cheveux encore emmêlés, alors que l'autre me tenait dans ses bras, faisant des cercles dans mon dos. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aime comme mon ancienne maman, et même encore plus fort, mais elle a redressé la tête très vite et m'a redéposé dans les bras de papi. Elle dit qu'on devait partir maintenant, qu'elle nous appellerait. Papi allais sortir de la maison, quand quelqu'un à toqué à la porte.

Maman à courut très vite sur nous et nous à poussés vers le salon, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

POV Bella

J'ouvrais la porte sur du vide. Personne n'était sur le porche où même dans les environs. Je sais bien que j'ai entendu quelqu'un toquer. Je l'ai même senti arrivé. Mais personne n'était là. Alors je j'allais refermer la porte, un papier attira mon attention, scotché sur la porte.

_Tu es la perfection incarnée,_

_Toi, ton sourire, ton odeur._

_Tu ne peux m'échapper,_

_Ou ils subiront milles douleurs._

_Tu es mienne,_

_Et pas sienne._

_Rendez-vous prés de ton ancien lycée_

_Demain à 3h00_

_Seule._

Moi ? Aux prises d'un fanatique ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

_Pour le point de vue de Wendy j'ai essayé… Mais je suis nulle apparemment. Alors essayez de ne pas m'en vouloir ! S'il vous plait !! =)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre que j'écris, en ce moment même d'ailleurs, il y aura plus d'Edward / Bella. Mais j'en dis pas plus, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!_

_Petite question = La mise en page vous convient-elle ? Je demande parce que peut-être auriez des conseils pour moi, comme l'ajout ou suppression du gras, de l'italique. Comme pour les dialogues si vous n'arrivez pas à les differencier du reste ... Bref tout ce qui vous asse par la tête. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi, et surtout dites moi comment le changer, parce que je ne suis pas trés douée comme nana donc ... =)_

_**R&R =**_

_Déjà, je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. J'en étais à 35, et le lendemain je vois 49. 14 d'un coup. Belle prise non ? =)_

_**Tchingtchong**__ = Voila la suite ! Pour le don de voyance de Wendy, si elle en a un ( =p ) la réponse, tu auras, dans le chapitre prochain … _

_**Twilight33 =**__ Et la, c'est sadique aussi ? Je suis une grande sadique, et j'aime ça =D_

_**Bigmonster4 =**__ Pas de révélations de ma part. En tout cas, Edward lui en ai sûr. Info ou Intox ? En tout cas, mon histoire me vient comme ça. Je sais à peu près où je mets les pieds, mais si elle finit bien ou pas …? Mais je suis comme toi j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien. Après entre lire et écrire, il y a tout un monde !_

_**Sonia-S**__ = Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et t'inquiète pas, Bella à plus d'un tour dans son sac, crois moi !!_

_**Lucie**__ = Moi aussi j'adore Alice, ses mimiques, ses manies … bref tout ce qui fait qu'elle soit Alice. Pour la fic je ne révèle rien, sinon ou serais la surprise ?_

_**Noïra**__ = Ne t'inquiète pas par rapport à Bella et Edward. Rien n'est joué encore ! J'aime beaucoup la difficulté !_

_Et merci à tout les autres pour leurs reviews : dodie57, allesia, zaika, ^^, LuckyPotterCullen, titi, lapetiotesouris, ste7851, Kahorie et Fasinatiion dont l'entrain est … entrainant ;) xD_

_Reviews again ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Te perdre pour mieux te

_New Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois !_

_Rappel de l'histoire__ : Bella adopte Wendy, jeune humaine prodige, après le départ des Cullen, et sa 'mort'. Mais les rêves de Wendy et la vision d'Alice ne sont ils pas un signe qu'un danger se trame pour Bella ?_

_Personnages :_

_**Bella Swan:**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 ans, mordue par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif et donc peut rester en présence d'humain. Il semblerait qu'un vampire dont le nom est inconnu est choisit Bella comme compagne._

_**Edward Cullen : **__Vampire depuis 1918, il a vécu dans la solitude, bien qu'entouré par sa 'famille'. Il rencontre Bella à Forks, et tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais conscient que lui et sa famille sont un danger pour elle, la quitte. Un an après, il la retrouve, vampire, pour lui annoncer sa mort …_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Te perdre pour mieux te retrouver**

POV Bella

Voilà une heure que Wendy est partie avec Charlie, rompant ainsi ma promesse de rester avec elle. Mais il vaut mieux pour eux d'être loin de Forks, loin de moi, pour survivre. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu supporter leurs présences, sachant qu'un danger menace chaque être humain de cette ville.

Nous étions donc tout les trois assis dans le salon depuis une heure, attendant que le reste des Cullen ne nous rejoignent. J'étais assise sur le sol, le petit bout de papier dans les mains, mes yeux fixant l'écriture. Celle-ci était fine et délicate. La calligraphie semblait ancienne, probablement du XIXème siècle, ou début XXème. Rien dessus ne pouvait m'aider à connaître l'identité de l'expéditeur, ni même sur son lieu de séjour. Le papier était un papier classique, trouvable dans toutes les librairies des Etats Unies d'Amérique … Pfff, pourquoi le monde s'acharne t-il contre moi ?

« **Bella ?** »

Je redressai la tête et fit face à 7 paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Certains étaient joyeux, d'autres tristes, inquiets, ou même indifférent. Je reconnu facilement les yeux joyeux d'Emmett, qui salivait déjà, ou presque, face au combat qui l'attendait. Rosalie, elle, était indifférente. Esmé était inquiète pour moi, ses yeux faisait l'aller-retour enter moi et son mari, qui me regardait curieusement. Jasper souffrait de ce trop plein d'émotion alors qu'Alice sautillait partout, mais le regard la trompait, il était lui aussi pleins de souffrance. Edward lui, avait rapidement détourné le regard quand j'eu relevé la tête, me bloquant le passage à son « âme ».

Je me relevais rapidement et questionnais Carlisle du regard, qui m'avait interpellé plus tôt.

- « **Tu semblais plonger dans tes pensées. Tu n'as pas entendu Emmett entrer dans ton salon … Alors qu'il a presque explosé ta porte**, me dit Carlisle dans un sourire pour son fils.

**- D'ailleurs Bella, je m'excuse**, me lança Emmett, pas du tout désolé.

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- A quoi pensais-tu Bella ?** Me demanda Esmé, de sa douce vois mélodieuse.

**- Rien ne nous indique l'identité du … enfin son identité. Ca peut être n'importe qui sachant écrire dans les environs de Forks, et si c'est un vampire, dans la région. Ca en fait du monde …**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella nous …**

**- Je ne suis pas inquiète. Juste en colère. Pourquoi moi ? Hein ! Pourquoi toujours moi ! Moi l'ancienne humaine maladroite, en peu en dehors des autres, vampire pas normal qui n'a jamais soif … Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait pour que le monde m'en veuille ? »**

J'étais dans un tel état de colère que même Jasper qui essayait de baisser la tension de mon corps n'y pouvais rien. Mes poings étaient si serré que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches, sur le point de craquer. Mes lèvres étaient pincées, les yeux fermés. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas céder à la colère. Il fallait que je reste lucide pour détruire la menace et reprendre ma vie avec Wendy. Le calme ne semblait vouloir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, et la colère ne voulais pas le déserté. Ce fut un bruit de verre brisée qui me sortit de mon état actuel.

La fenêtre située coté Nord explosa, envoyant des éclats de verres dans notre direction. Carlisle et Rosalie furent touchés les premiers, principalement au niveau de leur dos. Je vis Esmé et Alice mise à terre par Jasper, alors qu'Emmett força Edward à s'allonger au sol. Moi je restais là, debout, donnant mon corps au débris de verres qui volaient dans tout les sens. Plusieurs se logèrent en moi, avant que je ne réalise. La seconde d'après, j'étais sur le sol, Rosalie m'ayant tiré par la cheville, évitant de justesse un morceau aiguisé.

Le calme revint vite dans le salon. Je fus la première à me redresser, me précipitant dehors. J'oubliais la douleur, la colère, mon attention capté par le moindre de signe de vie extérieur. Mais il n'y avait rien. Seul le vent froid d'hiver était présent. Mes cheveux et ma nuisette, déchirée par endroits, volaient au rythme du vent. La froid brulait mes blessures, dont je sentais le sang froid couler sur mon corps.

« **Bella** »

Je me retournais pour faire face aux Cullen. Seul Carlisle et Rosalie avait été touché par les débris. Celle-ci tenait son bras droit collé contre elle, le sang coulant abondamment, et son dos était éraflé. Chez Carlisle c'était plus sérieux. Son dos était ouvert à différents endroit, et sa nuque était souvent de minuscules éclats de verres. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- « **Bella, tu devrais rentrer. Je vais te soigner.**

**- Non sa va. Je n'ai pas mal.**

**- Bella, rentre.** »

Devant le ton inquiet de Carlisle je jetais un coup d'œil sur mes blessures. Mes jambes nues étaient éraflées sur différents endroits, mes bras également. Dans mon flanc droit était logé un éclat de verre assez imposant, le sang coulant sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Certain parties de mon visage me brulaient, et je devinais aisément que quelques éclats s'y étaient logés.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Sans un mot, Alice m'assit sur le rebord de la table, et commença à examiner mon flanc.

« **Bon, ça ne semble pas trop grave. L'éclat n'a pas fait de dégâts important, c'est superficiel et … **»

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. Moins d'une seconde c'était écoulé entre le brisement de la vitre et ma sortie dehors. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un je l'aurais vue, ou du moins senti. De toute façon, pourquoi me faire du mal si ce vampire voulait me voir demain ? Il ne semblait y avoir aucune logique entre ses événements. La douleur de mon flanc n'était rien comparée à ma peur de perdre Wendy. Il fallait que j'aille vite mieux pour me sortir de cette situation. La main de Carlisle sur mon flanc me fit sortir de mes pensées, une nouvelle fois.

- « **C'est douloureux ?**

**- Non, je ne sens presque rien.**

**- Je vais devoir l'enlever Bella. Il faut que je t'examine. Il ne faudrait pas risquer quoique ce soit pour demain. Tu es prête ?** »

Bien que j'aime beaucoup Carlisle, son trop plein de prévention était fatiguant. Surtout en ce moment. Doucement, je posai la main sur l'éclat de verre, le serra dans ma main et le sorti d'un coup sec. Le sang jaillit rapidement, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal, avec l'aide d'un Carlisle surprit, d'arrêter l'écoulement. Les autres Cullen me regardaient comme si j'étais folle, et bien que je conçois quand ce moment ils n'avaient pas tord, cela m'énerva. Qui étaient-ils pour me juger ? Ils étaient partis en me laissant seule face à la mort ! Ils n'avaient plus le droit de porter de jugement sur mes actes.

Alors que j'allais sortir une remarque sur leur comportement, je vis les fenêtres derrière eux vibrés légèrement. Regardant aux travers je ne vis personne, ne sentis personne. Etrange, comment des fenêtres peuvent vibrer seules, parfois au point de se brisées ?

Et c'est alors que je compris. J'avais provoqué cela. En ce moment j'étais en colère, une colère moins forte que précédemment, qui avait provoqué l'éclatement du verre. Etait-ce mon pouvoir ? Faire éclater le verre ? Cela semblait illogique, même pour moi !

«** Bella ? Tu vas bien ?** »

La voix de Carlisle était empreinte d'une forte inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les miens, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Les autres Cullen me regardaient tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Même Edward semblait très inquiet. Ses mains se serraient convulsivement, son visage était crispé, ses yeux rivé sur ma blessure, puis sur mon visage. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ?

« **Bella ?** »

Je revins sur terre et sourit faiblement à Carlisle pour le rassurer.

**- «** **Oui, sa va bien, je réfléchissais juste.**

**- A quoi ?**

**- A ce qui à provoqué l'explosion de la fenêtre.**

**- C'est toi, quand tu es en colère,** m'assura Alice.

**- Oui, je crois.**

**- En cas de très forte colère, se tenir bien loin de Bella alors, **plaisanta Emmett. »

Cette petite farce eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Les Cullen se mirent alors à sourire, tous plus ou moins, en me regardant.

**- « Quoi ?**

**- C'est ton pouvoir Bella ! **Me dit Jasper.

**- Faire exploser les fenêtres ?**

**- Non, les choses, tout ça !**

**- Les gens aussi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu demande ça ?**

**- Savoir si je peux le faire exploser lui,** dis-je en pointant le bout de papier.

**- On ne sait pas Bella. Du moins pas encore,** dit Carlisle en finissant de poser le bandage. **On ne le saura que si cela ce produit. »**

Il tapota gentiment mon flanc, m'arrachant une grimace, et se releva.

**- « On va te laisser ce soir Bella. Je ne pense pas que cet homme, qui soit-il, tente quelques chose maintenant. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu dois encore avoir notre numéro.**

**- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je regarde dans les papiers. Mais je pense que ça ira.**

**- Hum… Alice restera avec toi ce soir, juste pour être sur que …**

**- Non, je resterais, **dit Edward, parlant pour la première fois.

**- Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit …**

**- Bella et moi devons parler.**

**- Bien. On se voit plus tard Edward. On verra ce que l'on fera demain. Bonne nuit Bella.**

**- A vous aussi …**

Les Cullen partirent rapidement, me laissant seule et toujours en nuisette face à un Edward qui me regardait, en quête de réponse …

* * *

_S'il vous plait, pas les tomateuh ! Je sais, je suis sadique … vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Bon, comme je me sens d'humeur joyeuse, je vous mets une petite fin … _

* * *

Le silence était pesant. Il me fixait intensément, et nul doute que si j'avais encore pu rougir je l'aurais fait. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant face à lui. Il me rendait enfant …

**- « Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, **me fit-il d'une voix douce.

**- Je sais.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne relève pas la tête Bella ?**

**- Je … je ne sais pas. »**

Pourtant je ne redressais pas la tête. Je la baissai même encore plus, quand je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi. Ses deux mains touchèrent mon visage avec précaution et se geste me fit sursauter. Je me redressai brusquement et me reculais. Il fut peiné de ce geste. Mais je ne fis rien pour le soulager. J'avais peur. Peur de lui, de moi, de nous. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'il reculerait après ma réaction, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se rapprocha de moi, alors que je reculais, fixant ses yeux. Alors que je reculais encore, tentant de lui échapper, je sentis mon pied buter contre le pied de la table à manger. J'allais la contourner, mais il me bloqua le passage en posant ses deux mains de part et d'autres de moi, sur la table.

Son visage penché sur le mien, il me regardait avec amusement.

**- « Tu as peur de moi Bella ?**

**- No… non.**

**- Tes lèvres tremblent, ta respiration est saccadé, tes yeux fouillent la pièce … tu as peur. As-tu peur de moi Bella ?**

**- Juste de ce que tu va faire de moi.**

**- Ce que je vais faire de toi ?**

**- Me frapper ou me crier dessus.**

**- Bella, **il semblait triste de ma constatation**. Jamais, je ne te frapperais ou ne te crierait dessus. Comment peux-tu envisager cela ?**

**- Je … je ne sais pas … »**

Voyant mon air apeuré, il se recula, m'offrant une sortie. Pourtant je n'en fis rien. Mon esprit ce remit à marcher correctement quand il s'éloigna. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre moi, pourtant il était en colère. Pourquoi ?

- « **Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?**

**- Parce que j'ai tout gâché Bella.**

**- Gâché quoi ?**

**- Tout ! Ta vie, nous !**

** -Tu … Tu n'a rien gâché du tout ! Pourquoi crois-tu cela ?**

**- Nous étions partis pour te protéger. Et quand on revint pour, j'apprends que tu es morte, et que tu as vécu cette difficulté toute seule ! Si j'étais resté avec toi, peut-être que …**

**- Peut-être Edward ! Rien n'est sûr. Comment peux-tu croire que tout est de ta faute ! Rien n'est de ta faute ! Ca devait arriver, je le sais, crois moi. »**

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais durant notre règlement de compte, je m'étais approché de lui. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je voulu reculer mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me colla contre lui. Mes mains contre son torse, je relevai les yeux. Mon visage était près du sien, nos haleines fraîches s'entremêlant. Nos yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser. Retrouver ses sensations qui m'avaient manqués, mais j'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction. Il m'avait quitté, peut-être qu'il avait dit vrai et qu'il ne m'aimait plus, mais j'avais du mal à le croire. Si cela avait été vrai, il ne serait pas revenu pour me protéger contre cet homme, il n'aurait rien fait alors pour…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes coupèrent brutalement mes pensées. Si froides, et pourtant si chaudes contre les miennes. Le baiser, au départ doux, se fit plus fougueux quand j'y pris part. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras pour descendre le long de mon dos, pour finir leur course sur mes reins. Il colla son corps plus encore contre le mien, forçant mes mains à quitter son torse, pour entourer sa nuque. Oubliant tout ce qui c'était passé ses derniers mois, il me poussa contre mon lit tout en m'embrassant, m'allongea dessus, s'allongeant sur moi tout en faisant passer la nuisette par-dessus ma tête, dévoilant ma nudité. Il me contempla longuement avant de me ré-embrasser et de m'offrir la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie …

_

* * *

_

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, sauf la fin bien entendu ! Hé Hé Hé … Au fait, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Mes Exam' approche à grand pas et je n'est pas tellement le temps et tout relire ... bref

_Reviews ?_

_R&R_

_**Malfoy Funambule = **__Voici le nouveaux chapitre. Pour ce qui est de ta remarque, que je n'imagine pas fausse, j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils puissent changer. Que même s'ils sont mort, et on sait tous que même près la mort les cheveux et les ongles poussent encore, ils peuvent évoluer, s'adapter à la société, à la mode … En tout cas merci de ta remarque elle ma fait très plaisir !!_

_**Fasinatiion**__ = Quand je disais que l'entrain et entrainant !! =) Ta reviews ma fait très plaisir, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra !_

_**Lucky**__ = Eh bien merci ! Pour le fanatique c'n'est pas tout de suite ! Peut-être le prochain qui sait ? ;)_

_**Anna Banana**__ = Eh bien, on peut dire que toi aussi t'a de l'entrain !! En tout cas, j'aime bien être applaudit ;) Bref, voila la suite, dis moi c'que t'en pense !!_

_**Sonia-S**__ = Je suis une grande sadique, j'aime bien faire patienter les gens … Ch'ui comme ça ! En tout cas voilà une suite qui répond à certaines questions et qui en soulèvent d'autres !_

_**Lucie**__ = Nan, Il y en aura + ;) _

_Sinon merci encore à lapetiotesouris, debodebi, ste7851, titmo, alessia et dodie57_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mon Combat

_Voila le chapitre tant attendu … ou presque =D_

_Rappel de l'histoire__ : Bella adopte Wendy, jeune humaine prodige, après le départ des Cullen, et sa 'mort'. Mais les rêves de Wendy et la vision d'Alice ne sont ils pas un signe qu'un danger se trame pour Bella ?_

_Personnages :_

_**Bella Swan:**__ Jeune adolescente de 18 ans, mordue par Victoria. Bella est exceptionnelle, elle n'a jamais soif, peut donc peut rester en présence d'humain, et développe un pouvoir offensif. Il semblerait qu'un vampire dont le nom est encore inconnu est choisit Bella comme compagne._

_**Edward Cullen : **__Vampire depuis 1918, il a vécu dans la solitude, bien qu'entouré par sa 'famille'. Il rencontre Bella à Forks, et tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais conscient que lui et sa famille sont un danger pour elle, la quitte. Un an après, il la retrouve, vampire, pour lui annoncer sa mort …_

_**Inconnu :**_ _Vampire, selon les visions d'Alice. Fanatique, selon Bella. En 'chasse' sur Bella._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mon combat**

POV Bella

Je regardais le tableau de bord une nouvelle fois et soupirai.

2h57.

J'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward, seule, roulant en direction du parking du lycée de Forks. Le paysage verdoyant de cette bourgade défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je n'étais pas sur que le plan mis en place soit une bonne idée … Je suis sur qu'_il_ avait pris des précautions … _Il_ ne pouvait pas seulement être seul … J'en étais sur. Ou presque.

Je roulais donc vers le lycée, et l'atteins rapidement. Je me garai prés de l'accueil et attendit.

Le silence régnait. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas les bruits habituels de la forêt adjacente. Même le vent ne soufflai pas … C'était trop calme pour que ce soit normal. J'étais donc sur mes gardes attendant la venue de mon « prédateur ». Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ce montré, seul.

Le plan allait peut-être marcher finalement …

Je ne pouvais apercevoir que sa silhouette, étant seulement éclairer par la lune. Il semblait grand, aussi costaud qu'Emmett, encore plus peut-être. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-long, attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Sa démarche était malgré tout gracieuse alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Je pu le détailler mieux, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Sa peau était blanche, blafarde et couverte de différentes cicatrices toutes récentes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais peu cerner. Un sourire carnassier coupait son visage, alors qu'il montrait deux canines plus imposante que la normal.

**- Bonjour Bella,** sa voix était incroyablement dure et grave alors que j'avais toujours connu des vampires à la voix douce, chantante.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** Ma voix tremblotait quelque peu. Sa carrure semblait intouchable.

**- Appelle-moi Arthur.**

**- Arthur ?**

**- Avez-vous réfléchie à ma proposition ?**

**- De vous appartenir ? Non merci, je suis très bien là où je suis.**

**- Avec lui ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Edward Cullen.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.**

**- Pourtant … j'aurais juré.**

**- Tout le monde fait des erreurs.**

**- Donc vous refusez ?**

**- En effet, je refuse. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi moi ?**

**- Pourquoi vous ? Parce que pour un nouveau-né vous avez une grande maîtrise de vous. Il faut donc être puissant, très puissant. En plus, physiquement vous n'êtes pas … repoussante, bien au contraire !**

**- Je vous remercie de tout ces compliments mais je vais devoir y allez.**

Je remarquais que durant la conversation je m'étais légèrement avancé, et lui aussi. Je reculais donc en direction de ma voiture, mais n'eu le temps d'ouvrir ma portière que j'étais plaquée contre ma voiture dont je sentis la taule s'enfoncer, avant qu'une masse froide ne se colle contre moi, m'enserrant la taille de bras puissant.

**- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais repartir sans toi ?**

**- A vrai dire j'avais espéré que vous seriez un idiot fini. Alors vous comprenez mon point de vue …**

**- En plus, tu n'as pas respecté mes consignes … Je vais devoir sévir !**

**- Que … Quoi ? Si, si j'ai respecté tout les consignes, je suis venue seule à 3h !**

**- Non, tu n'étais pas seule …**

Il relâcha la pression sur mes hanches et claqua de la main avant de faire à nouveau de moi sa prisonnière. Devant nous, un groupe impressionnant de vampires se dirigeaient vers nous, en leur centre un groupe de vampires trainés de force. Les Cullen au complet étaient attachés entre eux. Seuls Emmett et Edward tentaient de se dépêtrés des chaînes, alors que les autres Cullen me regardaient tristement.

Soudain, la neige se mit à tomber, accrochant le sol, les voitures, les arbres, nos peau …

Flash Back

**- Bella ? **M'interpela Carlisle.** Cette nuit on a réfléchis à un plan. Il semble être attiré par toi. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où il te connait mais le mal est déjà fait. Il t'a donné rendez-vous au lycée dans la nuit. Nous allons t'y accompagnés. Tous. Nous ne serons pas à côtés mais nous ne serons pas loin. Tu vas tout faire pour l'éconduire gentiment et partir. Il y a très peu de chance pour que cela marche mais il faut tenter. S'il se montre violant, tu nous appelles, on viendra. D'accord ?**

**- Et s'il n'est pas seul ?**

**- Nous serons 8, même s'il avait deux ou trois compagnons, nous parviendrons à en venir à bout …**

Fin Flash Back

Les vampires étaient au nombre de 12. 13 en comptant Arthur. Si les Cullen et moi pouvions nous libérés peut-être pourrions nous … La vérité m'éclata en plein visage. Jamais nous ne pourrions en venir à bout. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Et même si nous avions une infime chance, les Cullen subiraient de terribles pertes … Ce que je ne pourrais jamais cautionner.

Mais si je faisais une proposition à Arthur. Eux contre moi. Peut-être pourraient-ils…

**- NON !**

Je relevais la tête. Alice me regardait fixement, tentant à son tour de se libérer. Elle semblait en proie à une terrible colère, mêlée à de la peine. Une peine immense qui faisait s'affaissée ses épaules.

Les autres Cullen faisait la navette entre Alice et moi. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Enfin, sauf Edward qui me regardait, abattu.

**- Bella je t'interdis tu m'entends ! Si jamais tu envisages encore cela ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te jure que je trouverais le moyen de me libérer et que je te ferais retrouver la raison, même si je dois te botter le derrière à coup de pieds tu m'entends ?**

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice en colère, mais je dois dire que c'est impressionnant. Ses yeux étaient noir, complètement noirs, et son visage n'était plus celui de mon lutin. Devant moi ce tenait une femme ressemblant à Alice mais n'étant pas Elle. L'autre bougeait dans tout les sens pour se sortir des chaines le visage déformé par la colère. J'avais peur, plus peur encore de cette Alice là que de l'homme se tenant derrière moi.

**- Bella, ma douce que se passe t-il ?**

**- Rien qui ne vous regarde …**

**- Bella, Bella. Ma chère Bella, ne comprend tu donc pas que tu es mienne ? Maintenant que j'ai tes précieux amis à disposition, je vais pouvoir te faire accepter ce que je veux !**

Il semblait vraiment heureux de cette révélation. Comme si le monde venait de s'ouvrir à lui, les bras grands ouverts.

**- Bella ? Acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ?**

**- Non !**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Certaine !**

**- Bien, Nolan fais venir la plus jeune au milieu.**

Alice se retrouva au milieu du cercle, détachés des autres Cullen, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux, avant pleins de colère, étaient rivés vers le sol, semblant comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

C'est alors que je vis l'horreur elle-même. Un vampire, nouveau-né sûrement, avança vers Alice, le regard ravit. Ses canines, elles aussi plus pointues, étaient dévoilées par un sourire heureux. Le vampire était blond, menu mais à la main se tenait un fouet. Les Cullen semblaient paniqués. Jasper tentait maintenant de s'échapper des chaînes, sans succès.

Alors que le premier coup allait s'abattre sur Alice j'acceptais sa proposition.

**- D'accord ! J'accepte, j'accepte. Mais laisse les Cullen tranquille !**

**- Comment être sur de tes paroles Bella ?**

**- Je …**

**- Tu ne sais pas ? Je sais moi, embrasse moi !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Embrassa moi. Comme cela tu seras mienne !**

**- Bella non ! **gémit Alice.

**- Je …**

**- Je t'en pris chère Bella, songe à cette pauvre famille qui n'a rien avec toute cette histoire … Songe à Wendy !**

**- D'où connaissez-vous Wendy ?**

**- Voyons Bella, toi et elle au parc tout les mercredis quand le temps te le permet. Toi et elle dans le jardin jouant ensemble …**

**- Elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça !**

**- Oh si Bella, bien au contraire. Cette enfant détient un pouvoir impressionnant ! Tu imagine si elle devenait l'une des nôtres …**

**- Jamais ! Jamais elle ne deviendra comme ça ! Jamais elle ne t'appartiendra ! **Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Il fallait que cela continue. Peut-être pourrais-je le faire exploser, où alors le blesser …

**- Qui est tu pour me donner des ordres ? Tu n'es qu'une femelle, trop sentimentale, trop idiote pour t'être jetée dans les bras du premier débile venu …**

Je sentais tout mon corps trembler. La chaleur m'envahit et me fit un bien fou. Arthur lui-même sentis mon corps trembler et se réchauffer, si bien qu'il recula, terrifié. L'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage ainsi que sur celui des autres vampires. Je me tournais vers Arthur et concentra la colère sur lui. Son bras se mit à convulser avant d'exploser, envoyant des morceaux de chair partout dans un rayon de 15 mètres. Je fus couverte de son sang qui c'était mis à gicler. Arthur poussa un cri perçant, inhumain. Il se tint ce qui restait de son bras avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Alice profita de l'égarement des vampires pour se relever, mettre à terre son bourreau avant de délivré le premier membre de sa famille, Emmett. Tour à tour ils se libéraient, avant de se jeté corps et âme dans la bataille. Plusieurs vampires furent tués d'un seul coup. Trop obnubilés par le spectacle que provoquait Arthur, ils ne remarquèrent pas la libération de tout les Cullen.

Sans prendre le temps, je pris la tête d'Arthur dans mes mains, et brisa sa nuque avant de le démembrer. J'allumais un feu et jeta ses reste dedans. Je n'eu l'occasion de rien, que deux bras m'encerclèrent, pressant ma cage thoracique fortement. Je sentis mes côtes se briser. La douleur fut si intense que ma vision se brouilla quelques secondes. Le vampire continua sa pression malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour me libérer. Soudainement, il relâcha sa prise et je me retrouvais à terre, la douleur toujours présente. Regardant autour de moi, je vis Emmett me faire un clin d'œil.

- **Bella, laisse les professionnels pour le corps à corps …**

A peine eu t-il le temps de finir sa tirade qu'il se retrouva propulser à plusieurs mètre de là par un vampire qui engagea la combat. Emmett grogna ce qui me fit penser à un ours au réveil …

Mon regard tourna pour rencontrer la chevelure de Rosalie, couverte de terre. Elle combattait le vampire au fouet, mais semblait sans sortir. Alice et Jasper était côte à côte combattant trois vampires, s'échangeant les adversaires. Carlisle et Esmé étaient aux prises de deux vampires et semblaient en mauvaises postures. J'allais les rejoindre quand je remarquais qu4edward manquait à l'appel.

Je tournais mon regard partout sans pour autant le trouver.

**- C'est moi que tu cherches ?**

Je me retournais et fit face au regard moqueur d'Edward. Il semblait allez bien aucune blessure apparente ou tentative de démembrassions … Cédant au soulagement, je le pris dans mes bras, geste qu'il me rendit sans aucune forme de célébration. Ses bras étaient doux, froids, rassurants. Aucunes comparaisons possibles avec feu Arthur.

Je remarquais du mouvement derrière Edward le poussant brutalement, je réceptionnais le vampire qui se jetait sur nous. Je tentais de me défendre mais ses coups étaient plus fort, plus assurés. Je me retrouvais rapidement en difficultés, et aucune aides n'étaient possible, Edward venait d'engager le combat avec le dernier vampire restant.

Peu concentrer je ne sentis la douleur qu'une fois mon bras à moitié démembré. La douleur fut si puissante que je tombais à terre, entrainant dans ma chute le vampire. Voyant que je n'arriverais à rien, je transformai ma douleur en colère, et le vampire explosa, sans avis au préalable, me libérant de son emprise.

Le silence envahi le parking. Je n'entendais que ma respiration accélérée ainsi que mes bruits des flammes et des derniers corps jetés au feu.

Mon nom résonna plusieurs fois, dans différentes bouche, notamment celle d'Alice, d'Edward ou encore de celle d'Esmé. Difficilement je me redressais, faisant tomber quelques petits bouts de chair du dernier vampire explosé.

**- Bella, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui Esmé, je vous remercie.**

**- Peut-être devrais-tu voir Carlisle ?**

**- Non ça ira. Aidez-moi juste à me relever.**

A peine le temps d'être sur pieds que je me retrouvais à terre, une nouvelle fois, avec Alice me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Oh mon dieu Bella, j'ai eu si peur si tu savais ! Avec la neige qui c'est mise à tomber j'ai cru que ma visions se réalisait et que …**

**- Alice, tout va bien, tu vois ? Personne n'est mort !**

**- Alice, laisse là voyons !**

Je me relevais une nouvelle fois, redoutant quand même un retour à terre.

Carlisle me regardait et me sourit, serrant dans ses bras Esmé. Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, alors qu'Alice et Jasper se regardaient dans les yeux, souriant. Edward se précipita sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille des « _je t'aime_ » qui sonnaient si bien dans sa voix …

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Long chapitre quand même !! ^^_

_Je pense faire encore un chapitre, moins long cette fois, puis un épilogue. On reverra bien entendu Wendy (bah oui quand même !) et pour l'épilogue … j'ai déjà une petit idée sur le sujet … Je pense qu'une question doit vous turlupiner. Dans une des visions d'Alice, Wendy et Edward pleuraient le corps de Bella, mais Wendy était beaucoup plus âgée … la réponse se trouveras bien entendu dans le prochain chapitre !! ^^ Bah quoi ? On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas !! =D_

_R&R = _

**Malfoy Funambule** = Déjà, merci pour ta reviews. Ensuite merci de tes encouragements ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, changeant des choses tout le temps … bref un vrai calvaire. Alors lire ta reviews, enfin TOUTES vos reviews ma tellement encourager que j'ai continué d'écrire !! Même si le résultat en pas terrible, je suis fière de l'avoir terminé !

Alors Merci une nouvelle fois !

**Bigmonster4 =** Attention à ne pas trop baver, tu risque d'abimé ton clavier, se serait dommage, tu ne pourrais plus reviewés !! ^^ Désolé pour l'attente, comme je l'ai dit pour Malfoy Funambule, ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire … J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plait !?!

**Anaïs =** Accro hein ? =p Si tu aimes les scènes Edward/Bella, les deux derniers chapitres en seront remplis !! ^^

**Sonia-s =** Je suis sadique moi ? … Ouais !! Et en plus j'aime ça !! Bref pour la suite donne moi ton avis, j'en ai besoin !!

**Twilight33 =** C'est aussi mon chapitre préféré ! Et puis comme je l'ai dit … on est sadique ou on l'est pas … niark !! ^^

**Esprit333 =** Plus de scènes tendres ? Bestiales ? Passionnées ? Humm on verra ^^ En tout cas le dernier chapitre est venu tout seul, d'un traite. Ne t'en fais pas, juste pour toi y'en aura un autre ^^ Bonne lecture =p

**LuckyPotterCullen =** Oulla, mon dernier paragraphe à rencontrer en franc succès on dirait !! 

**Lucie =** Pour le pouvoir de Bella je voulais autre chose qu'un bouclier. Bien qu'elle l'a toujours, enfin, qu'elle puisse être protégée conter les intrusions dans son esprit, je voulais montrer que Bella n'est pas le petit être pure et inoffensif …qu'elle peu elle aussi faire le mal. Bref, c'est une petite partie de ce qui se passe le soir dans mon cerveau, une fois au lit !

**Hilaidora =** Je sais que la peau des vampires est dure comme du marbre, mais j'aime bien l'idée que malgré leur immortalité, ils puissent être blessés. Sa rajoute chez eux un certain instinct de conservation … enfin je pense =) Sinon, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !!

**Lilou =** Ne t'en fais pas lilou, tant que tu peux lire la suite tout va bien =) !! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre en tout cas !

Et sinon merci à lapetiotesouris, lexa, alessia, julkes, lili et dodie57 pour leur soutient !


End file.
